Viktorin Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny......" Lucinda: Get your butt to the naughty corner, NOW! Duke: No! Shut up! Announcer: Gloria meets a family with distressed mother and a seriously rambunctious 7 year old. (Duke smacks his sister Jaden) Jaden: Ow! Mom! Announcer: Duke threatens and hurts his sisters, tortures his parents, vandalizes property, and breaks important valuables. (Duke trips his baby sister Ivy, and she falls over. Ivy begins to cry.) Jaden: Mom, he tripped Ivy! (Duke writes a bunch of insults with white chalk on a neighbor's driveway.) Lucinda: Duke, come here! Duke: Make me! (runs off) (Duke smashes a vase) Lucinda: Oh no! My favorite vase! That was expensive! Announcer: Mom has just about lost it. (Duke flips off his mom) Lucinda: He's just impossible to control. Announcer: Leaving Duke running amok. (Duke turns on the garden sprinklers getting himself and everyone else soaked.) Announcer: Will Gloria be able to get control of this out of control child? Gloria: Duke, we don't climb on the furniture! Mom said get down! Duke: Get lost garbage breath! Announcer: Or will it end in complete disaster? (Duke hits Ivy and she begins bawling.) Submission Reel Gloria: "I am in Dallas Texas, on my way to help a help a mother with 3 children in need of serious help. Lucinda Viktorin: High we're the Viktorin family. I am Lucinda, I'm 36 years old and my husband Tyrell is the same age. We have 3 children: Jaden who's 8, Duke who is 7, and Ivy who is 1 1/2. Duke: Hey Mommy! I just took your phone, you better come and stop me! Lucinda: Duke, come back here! That is phone! Give it here! Lucinda: Duke is extremely wild. He tortures his sisters, breaks important valuables, makes messes, and even steals. Jaden: My brother is a jerk! He's really getting on my nerves! Lucinda: Duke won't do his chores when he's asked and just runs away when he has the chance. Duke: Homework is for chumps! Lucinda: He even gets in trouble at school. He writes mean stuff on the walls. Duke: You're a bag of moth balls! Lucinda: He pushes other students. (Duke pushes a girl off the swings.) Lucinda: And he climbs up on the roof and other dangerously high places, and the school staff has to call the fire department to help get him down. Duke: Come and get me losers! Principal: Duke, that's dangerous do not climb on the roof! Teacher: Duke, I'm going to have to call home! Duke: Go ahead, see if I care! Lucinda: As a result, Duke got suspended from school. Lucinda: He's so hard to get to sleep at night, and just has to sleep with me at 3 times a week! And it is ''' Lucinda: When will he grow out of this? '''Lucinda: Last year, he even ruined my reunion with my old pals from high school! Lucinda: This is not funny anymore sir! Do not climb inside the China cabinet! Tyrell: Listen to your mother young man! Duke: Or what? Lucinda: Please come by Supernanny, because we need you! Duke: Fuck yourself! Lucinda: watch your mouth! (Duke pinches Ivy) Gloria(Shuts her laptop): This is just unacceptable! I better get there as soon as possible. They definitely need my help! Observation begins (Gloria rings the door bell, Lucinda and Tyrell answer it with Jaden.) Gloria: Hello there! It's nice to meet you, I'm Gloria. Jaden: I'm Jaden and this is my mom and dad. Gloria(shakes Lucinda's hand): Nice to see you. Lucinda, is it? Lucinda: Yep, that's me. Tyrell(shakes Gloria's hand): It's nice to meet you. (Gloria walks over to where Ivy is in her cradle.) Gloria: And who is this little darling? Jaden: That's Ivy, our baby sister. (Ivy smiles and giggles.) Gloria: So where's the middle child? Lucinda: Duke come downstairs, we have company. (Duke comes downstairs holding his Owlegories Joey plush.) Gloria: Hello you must be Duke. Duke(nods): Yes, hello. (Duke and Jaden run off and start playing.) Lucinda: Duke was just in timeout in his bedroom. Gloria: Why? Lucinda: Today when we were out at the park, Duke took off his clothes and jumped in the lake. Everyone who saw him freaked out, so I had to go in after him! So both of us were soaking wet. He even ruined some sand castles, pushed Ivy off her tricycle and went wild with the toilet paper from the bathrooms! It was exhausting chasing after him! Gloria: May I go talk to him please? Lucinda: Yes. (Gloria walks over to Duke who is playing with his cars.) Duke: Hello you fucking, scum-headed, sludge face! (Throws his cars at Gloria.) Gloria: Oh my goodness! Lucinda: Duke we do not throw cars at people! (Duke laughs) Gloria; I need to have a talk with you Lucinda and your husband, could you please have the kids go nowhere else? Tyrell: Kids Gloria, your mother, and I have to have a talk, you have to go somewhere else for a little while. You can watch Owlegories. Jaden and Duke: Yay! Owlegories! (They run off to the living room.) (Gloria, Tyrell, and Lucinda sit down on the couch.) Gloria: So as I have heard your son Duke, really has some problems. Lucinda: Oh my gosh he is really a terror for most of the time. He won't sleep in his own bed, he makes messes on purpose, ruins special events etc. Gloria: Duke refuses to sleep in his own bed? Lucinda: He'd rather sleep with me and he keeps Tyrell and I awake! Plus he vandalizes things both at home and school. At school, he climbs on the roof, destroys important work, puts tags on the teacher's chairs, it's just a nightmare! Plus he is currently suspended from school Gloria: What about those special events he ruins? Tyrell: Oh yes. A couple of months ago, we went to the community pool for Jaden's swim meet. Everything was going fine, until Duke took off. It took us 10 minutes to find him, and we finally found him on the roof of the main office. He also urninated in the children's pool on purpose. He also used an umbrella as a weapon and severely injured some of the contestants and their parents! Lucinda: Last year, we went to a special gathering at our local church with friends and family. We were having a great time until Duke started acting up. Duke spilled punch on Jaden's favorite dress on purpose then poured a whole cup of coke on his little cousin Lina, and the three of them started having a drink fight, and I was really embarrassed. Duke also ran around with a lit candle despite it being really dangerous and caught Aunt Florence on fire! Luckily we were able to put out the fire, but poor Florence had lost some of her hair and her new dress was ruined, and she was burned pretty badly and had to go to the hospital. Duke fired slingshots at the minster as well, giving him a black eye. It was insane! Gloria: How could one 7-year old cause so much trouble? Lucinda: I haven't got a clue how he does it. Gloria: I thought, 7 years old, and he has done plenty of damage already! Lucinda: Oh, yes. Ivy's first birthday...was curious George themed. I was looking forward to celebrated my baby girl's first birthday. Observation continues (Ivy is shown playing with her Little People farm set, as Jaden is keeping an eye on her.) Jaden: What do cows say? (Ivy doesn't answer her sister as she doesn't understand. She picks up the cow and puts it in her mouth.) Duke: Can I play to? Jaden: Yes, but be careful. (Duke pushes Ivy a little too roughly out of the way and sits down.) Jaden: Geez! Don't push her so roughly Duke. Be careful, she's just a baby! Duke(sarcastic): I knew that. (Duke then picks up the the horse, the sheep, and the pig and throws them abruptly at the T.V.) Jaden: Duke! Stop! Mom! Lucinda: Duke, we don't throw things that's very bad! (Duke gets up and runs around the living room.) Lucinda: Duke, you need to calm down! (Duke sits down on the couch, turns on the T.V. and Watches "The Loud House" on Nickelodeon.) Lucinda: Duke! Turn that off, You know that show isn't allowed in this house! Duke: Aw man! (changes the channel to PBS and watches Arthur) Lucinda: there you go. You can watch Arthur. Parent meeting (Gloria, Lucinda, and Tyrell are seated at the table.) Gloria: Have you ever considered getting a babysitter ever, or sending the baby to daycare? Tyrell: Not once will we think of sending Ivy to daycare. Those places tend to have rather bad reputations! Gloria: A bad reputation for what? Tyrell: Oh, I would rather not think about it. Gloria: So I hear that Duke has trouble sleeping in his own bed. Lucinda: I'm afraid so. Both he and Jaden, are also a bit sentimental with some certain items. Gloria: Like what? Lucinda: Well, Jaden is rather sentimental with her mobile and some old electronic toys she had as a toddler. And Duke just doesn't want to give up his old crib toys. Gloria: It seems like they're rather attached to their old toys and books that they had in their early childhood. Lucinda: In deed, and I just don't want to give them to Ivy. Gloria: What do you mean? Lucinda: Well, Ivy's toys are very limited, and I have never have thought of reading to her at her young age. She does not have any books. Gloria: Oh Dear. That is not good. Books are an important thing for Ivy's learning, especially while she is still young. House Rules Gloria: The next day, I decided to help the family to make proper rules and regulations. (The family is gathered around a piece of green poster board on the wall.) Gloria: There's going to be a few rules made around hear. Number 1: No throwing things. Duke: No way! Gloria: Number 2, no un-productive, or mean-spirited cartoons. Duke: But but....... Lucinda: You heard her young man. (Duke shakes in frustration) Gloria: No naughty language. Duke: No fair! Gloria: No hitting or pushing. Duke: It's to much! I can't take it! (Duke takes a marker and draws all over the walls.) Lucinda: Duke! We do not draw on the walls! Gloria: Most importantly, no vandalizing property! (Gloria snatches the marker from Duke and he bawls.) Duke: How dare you! (hits and kicks the wall) Lucinda: Duke, keep this up and your Owlegories plush, and play cars will be gone for 3 days! (Duke stops crying immediately.) Duke: No, don't! I'm Sorry! Lucinda: Thank you Duke. Duke: I'll try my best to follow these rules! Gloria: Very good. T.V. Announcer: Next Time on Supernanny, Gloria gives Duke a behavior adjustment. Gloria: Right now you behavior is very disruptive and I do not like it Duke: Fine, whatever. T.V. Announcer: Gloria helps Jaden and Duke say goodbye to their cherished baby toys. Jaden: I'm going to miss my old toys and books, but I guess they're better off with little kids anyway. T.V. Announcer: When Supernanny returns. Trip to the shoe store Gloria: Later on Lucinda and Tyrell took the kids to DSW for new shoes. Lucinda: Duke you're falling behind. You have to go a little faster. Duke: But Mama! I'm tired. Jaden: Oh Duke. Common. (Jaden holds duke's hand and they walk in with their parents.) Gloria: Once they got in Duke started to act up. (Duke starts running around the store and pulling shoes off the shelves.) Tyrell: Duke stop! You should know better! (Lucinda chases after Duke.) Duke: Haha! try and catch me fatty! (Duke runs with with his hand out smacking Jaden in the process.) Jaden: Ow! Mom. Gloria: Duke stop it you're making a scene! Duke: So? Gloria: So you need to stop it everybody's watching at you! (Duke runs over to a rack of jewelry and shoplifts a gold necklace. Tyrell: Duke, put that back. We don't steal things! (Duke doesn't listen and pushes the displays over.) Lucinda: Duke! That is enough! Jaden: Mom I think I like these silver lined Sketchers. Can we get these? (Holds up pair of Sketchers.) Lucinda: Of course. Lucinda(angrily): Duke, just take a look at what you have you done! (Duke stops, looks around, and hangs his head shamefully.) Gloria: You are going to pick up everything you destroyed and put it back the way it was. Then will tell the salespeople you're sorry. Duke: No! Gloria: Yes! Duke: Make me! Gloria: NOW! ( Duke flinches and turns to do what he's been told.) Gloria: There you go. Now tell everyone you're sorry. Duke: I-I'm sorry I made such a mess! Lucinda: thank you Duke now give me a hug. (Duke hugs her) Lucinda: Now let's find you a nice pair of shoes. Gloria:Even for what he did, Duke was able to repent himself and do what he was told. Naughty Corner Gloria: This is the naughty corner. Duke will sit hear for 7 minutes every minutes every time he misbehaves. Lucinda: Duke, you understand? (Duke nods) Duke vs Jaden (Jaden is on the couch watching Downton Abbey. Duke comes in with the iPad and turns on the Owlegories T.V. app.) Jaden: I would love to watch Owlegories with you, but I'm watching this. (Duke turns the T.V. off and turns on an episode of Owlegories.) Jaden: Hey! Duke: We're watching Owlegories! Jaden: No! I'm watching Downton Abbey! Turn that off. (Duke tackles Jaden, and the two start roughhousing.) (Lucinda comes in.) Lucinda: Okay, who started that fight? Jaden: Duke did! Lucinda: Duke, get your butt to the naughty corner now! You know better than to fight with your sister! Duke: make me! Lucinda: Very well. (Lucinda takes Duke by the arm and marches him to the naughty corner.) Lucinda:You stay here until I say you can come out! (Duke sticks his tongue out. Lucinda leaves.) Gloria: Duke stayed there for a minute, and then he escaped. Lucinda: Duke, I did not say you could leave there. Go back! (Duke takes off for his bedroom. Lucinda runs after him and takes him to the naughty corner again.) Lucinda: You are to stay there for 7 minutes! Duke: Fine! But I hate you! Lucinda: Whatever(walks off) (7 minutes later, Lucinda comes to Duke.) Lucinda: Duke, you were put here because you started a fight with your sister and turned off the T.V. When she told you not to. She and I would like apologies. Duke: I'm sorry Mama. (Jaden comes in.) Duke: I'm sorry Jaden. Lucinda: Good now give us hugs. (All three of them smile and hug.) Duke: I love you Mama and Jaden. Toy Donation Angel Gloria: The next day, I decided it was time to help Jaden and Duke say goodbye to their old toys and books as they were getting to old for them. I had found a very good method for doing so. (Gloria walks into hall upstairs to see Jaden with her mobile, plastic guitar, play keyboard, and various board books. Duke has his teething rings, sippy cup, Oball, and musical ball. Many other toys are scattered around them. Gloria: Your mom tells me you are having trouble giving these things up. Jaden: It's true, Duke and and I have quite a few books suitable for our ages but, letting go of our early childhood is difficult. Duke:Ivy wasn't given our hand me downs because Mama already bought new stuff once she was born. Jaden: I would give up my old baby books for some new big kid books, but never Tom Kitten or Peter rabbit as those are very special. Duke: As much as I love my crib toys, I could do with new big-kid stuff. Gloria: I have a way of helping you kids say goodbye to your old things, but we have to wait until the evening. Jaden and duke: Okay! (Later that night Gloria and the family are gathered in the living room.) Gloria: Did you know there's an angel that collects old toys from children who don't need them anymore and gives them to children who don't have any toys at all? She's called the donation angel. You put your old toys and books in these boxes, leave them outside and the angel will come and collect them, and then leave a special surprise for you kids. what do you say? Jaden(sighs): i will miss my old toys and books, but I guess they're better of with younger children anyway. (Duke nods and tries to hold back his tears.) (Jaden and Duke place their old toys and books in the boxes and seal them.) Gloria:There we go. Now let's bring them outside and the Donation Angel will collect them! (They bring the boxes outside and leave them on the front porch. Lucinda: I found it very mature of Jaden and Duke to finally let go of their old stuff. Duke: It feels really good to give to children who hope for toys. Goody bag surprise for the kids (The next day.......) (The kids are on the living room couch watching Owlegories on the iPad, when Gloria walks in.) Gloria: Good morning kids! Jaden and Duke: Good morning Nanny Gloria! (They turn off the iPad and come up to Gloria.) Jaden: Did the Donation Angel come? Gloria: Yes she did! And she left a special surprise for You, Duke, and Ivy. (Gloria holds up 3 gift bags.) (Jaden comes over to Ivy in her highchair, takes her out and carries her over others and places her on the floor.) Duke: Ivy, Gloria has presents for us! (Ivy claps her hands happily.) Gloria She's also left some notes. (Gloria hands the notes to Jaden and Duke.) Jaden(reads her note): Dear Jaden, thank you very much for donating your old toys and books so younger children can enjoy them. They must feel very grateful. Your parents are very proud of you! Signed, the Donation Angel Duke(Reads his note): Dear Duke, thank you ever so much for your donation of your old toys to the children who need them. Your parents are very proud of you and your sister! Signed, the Donation Angel. Jaden and Duke: Thank you Gloria! Gloria: Here are your gifts. (She hands Jaden an aqua gift bag, Duke a lime green gift bag, and Ivy, a lavender gift bag.) Jaden(Looks in her bag): Wow! The Peter Rabbit film, an Owlegories Nora plush, a Mouseton Abbey sticker book, an Owlegories Big Sis t-shirt, a Dallas Mavericks water bottle, Coca Cola gummies, Sports Resort for the Wii, 2 Yankee Candle votives which are Pink Sands and Berrylicious, and a Queen Victoria key chain! Duke(looks in his bag): Sweet! I got Owlegories seasons 1 and 2, strawberry Twizzlers, an Owlegories big bro t-shirt, a blue Hot wheel, Animal Jam books, A Ty Beanie Boos Stripes the Tiger plush, a dinosaur bone digging kit, a grow your own flower kit,and two Yankee candle votives which are Vanilla Lime, and Red velvet Cake! (Ivy looks into her bag.) Duke: Look, Ivy got an Owlegories Violet plush, an owl sippy cup, A Little People fun park Friends figure set, A little People book called What's at The Zoo?, An Owlegories book called Violet and the Buzzy bees, and strawberry banana yogurt treats! Jaden and Duke: Thank you! (They run up and hug Gloria.) Planning a party Gloria: what theme would you like to have for your birthday party Jaden? Tyrell: how about a Victorian theme or Alice in Wonderland? Jaden: Yeah! Perfect. Duke: Ugh. Lucinda: Then “Alice in Wonderland” it is! Jaden's 9th birthday Gloria: This Friday was Jaden's 9th birthday, and she was having an Alice in Wonderland themed party with her friends from church, her class, and her swim team at the local golf club. (Jaden is shown dressed up in a light blue Victorian school girl costume dress with black granny boots.) (At the golf club, the banquet hall is decorated with Victorian style decorations, pocket watches, playing cards and much other things seen in the movie. The tables are decorated with light blue table cloths, and the center pieces are glass vases with roses, tulips, and daisies. surrounding them are faux porcelain teacups. Alice in Wonderland music is playing in the background.) Jaden: Look! It's Melissa, Tori, Jacob, Maria, Marshall, Lorraine, Julio, Avelina, Fay, Koa, Jennifer, Dylan, Danielle, Allison, Valerie, Ethan, Jade, Jason, Amber, Lucas, and Teri! Guests: Happy birthday Jaden! Jaden: Thanks guys! Common in! the party's in the banquet hall. (outside is a sign with arrows saying this way or that way.) (At one table is the favor station with complete gift baskets full of fun stuff, like teapot and teacup lollipops, A thank you card, saltwater taffies, a deck of playing cards, a mini flamingo garden ornament, eat me cookies, a grow your own flower kit, a small plastic white rabbit toy, an Alice In Wonderland cup, a hookah bracelet, and custom labeled chocolate bars.) (On the buffet table is a pot of mock turtle soup, goat cheese and water cress,cucumber mint, and smoked turkey tea sandwiches, fried oysters, sour cream, lemon, and herb deviled eggs, and cast iron mushrooms.) (On the dessert table is an Alice in Wonderland cake, eat me cupcakes, flower shaped candies, Queen of Hearts jam tarts, Victoria cream and jam mini sponge cakes, molasses tarts, rice pudding, and apple Charlotte.) (On the beverage table is drink me punch (grape or cherry flavored fruit punch), drink me soda (lime or cola), 3 different kinds of tea which are earl gray, mint, or orange spice, apple cider, and water.) Gloria: there were games such as Lawn Croquet, pin the grin on the cheshire cat, and do the caucus race. ''' (There is also an arts and crafts table where the kids could color pictures, make their own key with a ribbon tied to it, and decorate their own drink glasses. Jaden: What shall we do first? How about lawn croquet? Jaden’s friends: Sounds great! '''Gloria: It wasn’t until Duke started getting a little out of control And fidgety. (Duke changes The “Alice In Wonderland“ music to “Starships” by Nicki Minaj. Lucinda: Duke! Do not change the music! (Duke hurriedly changes the music back.) Lucinda: Duke you know better. (Duke runs around the banquet hall and into the tables knocking over the vases. The water spills everywhere. He then starts throwing the Drink Me punch everywhere.) Lucinda: Duke! That’s enough! Stop it right now! Duke: No! (Bleep) you! Lucinda: That’s it! Time out! (Lucinda brings Duke to the lobby and sits him in a chair.) Lucinda: You will sit here for 7 minutes, and when I come back I expect an apology. (Lucinda leaves) Gloria: Duke did timeout but when Lucinda came back, he did not seem ready. Lucinda: You’ve been put here for being disruptive and making a mess. I want an apology. Duke: I’m sorry. Lucinda: Good, now let’s Join everybody else. (Duke shakes his head and tries to push Lucinda away.) Gloria: Duke listen, right now your behavior is very mean and disruptive. We are here to celebrate your sister’s birthday with her. I want you to be a good boy and rejoin the party. Let’s do that. Gloria: Eventually Duke lightened up and joined in with everyone. (Duke sits at a table with Jaden and a few of her friends. They all laugh happily.) Gloria: Would you like some soup Duke? Duke: Yes please. (Jaden, Duke and the guests play croquet and they all cheer.) Duke: Happy birthday Jaden. Jaden: Thanks Duke. (They hug.) Gloria and Lucinda: Awww. Party aftermath (Gloria, Lucinda, Tyrell, Jaden, Duke, and Ivy are in the car on the way home.) Lucinda: Duke, even though things got in on a rough start, you were able to lighten up and actually join everybody else. I'm proud of you Duke. (Duke smiles.) Opening Presents Lucinda: Jaden, are you ready to open your presents? (Jaden sits on the couch in her pajamas with her Dallas Mavericks polar fleece blanket over her.) Jaden(excitedly): Yes! (Duke walks up to Jaden with something in his hands.) Duke:This one is from me I decorated it myself. (Hands the gift to Jaden) (Jaden opens her brother’s gift and smiles. The gift is an ornament decorated with colorful craft gems, metallic paint, and glitter.) Jaden(almost in tears): Oh Duke, I love this! Come here and give me a hug little bro! (Duke runs to Jaden hugging her tightly.) Jaden: Thank you Duke. Duke(smiles): Your’re welcome big sis. (Jaden opens her other presents) Jaden: Wow! Flair markers, a pearl earring set, a mermaid pillow, a book on the Dallas Mavericks, Lime spice, vanilla and cinnamon, and almond soap bars, mango body butter, a flannel scarf, some fruit slice candy, a Godiva chocolate bar with a gift card to Chipotle, a rose gold and marble mug, and a llama plush! Thanks Mom! Family Test Run Parent evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements Nanny Gloria leaves the family for good family update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes With Gift Bag Surprise Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Unfinished Transcripts